darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Howler
Personality Gleefully, almost ecstatically violent, not suitable for public consumption, and usually stays in the wilderness for the simple reason that he's a Veil breach waiting to happen. Even other Spirals make sure to stay a little away from the Blood Howler just in case the Urge takes him. While it could easily be argued he's the motive force behind the burgeoning Spiral attention directed towards Crystal Springs, this is less a careful plan and more the scent of fresh victims drawing his attention. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 1, Appearance 2 : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities: : Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 2, Brawl 2, Dodge 1, Expression 1, Intimidation 3, Primal Urge 2 : Skills: Drive 1, Leadership 2, Melee 1, Survival 1 : Knowledges: Computer 2, Lore (Garou) 2, Occult 2, Rituals 2, Science 1 Advantages: : Backgrounds: Destiny 5, Totem 4? : Rage: 5 (more here) : Gnosis: 1 (one or two?) : Willpower: 3 (definitely need more of this) : Gifts: Master of Fire, Razor Claws, Resist Toxin, Staredown, Shatter Bone : Merits: Higher Purpose (1 pt), Metamorph (6 pts) : Flaws: Short Fuse (2 pts) : Derangement: Misomania Freebies 70 Freebies to spend - 5 Merits - 4 Backgrounds Specialties ; Strength:Breaking things. Sometimes Mordecai's fellows have wondered if he isn't actually born of (rabid) wolf, given how often his rage vents itself on whatever happens to be nearby, be it friend, foe, or furniture. History The rage had always been in him, really. He got in his first fight even before kindergarten, clawing another boy's face at age 2 for the simple slight of having a toy taken from him. Disciplinary measures dogged Mordecai's scholastic career like bloody footprints. Fights with fellow students, with teachers, with everyone, it seemed. Counseling got nowhere (and earned one particularly irritating shrink a broken nose), and the transfer to a Behavioral Disorder class served merely to contain his wrath somewhat. It didn't seem that the boy was angry at anything in particular, so much as he was just angry. What would merely irritate other would draw snarls and threats from young Mordecai. Oh, he received his due share of beatings as well. After all, his fury knew no bounds when it came to targets, and frequently saw him up against foes that simply outmatched him. But oh, he made them realize they'd been in a fight. Made them struggle for victory through pain and blood and fear. He never made it to highschool. The Rage took him away first, beneath the howling maw of a Full Moon. And the Dancers found him in the bloody wreckage of his family's home, gorging on their shredded remains. He did not go gently into that night, but go he did, at length. The Dancers of the Black Spiral paid dearly for their newest recruit, who exacted his price in blood. Few of Mordecai's "littermates" survived their cubhood, though not all the credit could go to him. The trials of the Black Spiral would thin even the hardiest of crops, ripping away the weak and the unfit without pause or remorse. Mordecai himself was scourged heavily by those trials, but they seemed only to fuel his fury. He passed the First Circle, the Dance of Insight, not with a scream or a whimper, but a roar. What few illusions and safeguards that had been in place, holding his rage in check, were shattered, and now he had a Purpose. He knew what must be done. His teacher was too slow in shaking off the clutch of the Labyrinth's visions, and was splattered against the walls of the Hive, and Mordecai was given the name Blood-of-Fire among his 'kin.' The Second Circle, the Dance of Rage, passed almost before anyone realized it. The Beast-of-War sat easily within the boy's mind, within his heart, urging him on to greater and greater destruction. For shattering the shackles of his Rage, he was named Scourges-the-Stones-to-Nothing. The Third Circle, the Dance of Endurance, smashed and thundered upon the boy's back as though to sunder him completely in twain. But it was merely the beating of a smith's hammer upon the hot iron. The Rage, that snarling, terrible, seemingly bottomless pit of violence within the boy was tempered, forged. Aimed. He still had his Purpose. The Beast-of-War had shown him his reason, and revealed to him now what must be done. He laughed as his own blood flowed from his mouth, his eyes and ears, and thus was named Howls-Ecstasy-Through-a-Grin-of-Blood as he knelt there at the center of the Spiral. Even before attaining the Third Circle, Mordecai had regarded his fellows as weak, distractable, pathetic creatures. So intent on their own pleasures and gain that they often forgot what the Father Wyrm demanded of them. For he had seen the face of the War, that bloody ocean wracked by black lightning. A war was coming. He'd seen it in his dreams. Fires sweeping over the land, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust. Retaliation. He would destroy the Triat. He would save it. He has assembled a pack in the only way he knows how, through violence. Together under the Green Dragon, they scourge the land and the Umbra, leaving naught but scorched and blasted destruction in their wake. Other packs have begun to follow the Hellfires, seeking to share in their glory, to pick at the remains they leave behind, or in some sense of shocked wonder at their sheer brutality. But none, not even his packmates, dare stand too close to the Blood Howler. The Rage is in him. The Hellfire Pack ; The Green Dragon (Totem Cost 9):The Green Dragon is a symbol of pure power, an absolute monster that destroys its enemies through overwhelming force. When its anger is released, its green fiery breath scorches the Earth. Bastards who personally serve the Beast-of-War are accorded more respect when serving this Bane-totem. Traits: : The Dragon's bastards can emulate their guardian's greatest power. A servant of the Green Dragon can spew forth toxic flames three times a day. Any victim within six feet of a vomiting servitor can attempt to dodge the attack - this requires at least four successes on a Dexterity + Dodge roll. (Note that if several packmates attack the same victim at once, the difficulty for the target's Dodge roll increases by 1 for each additional attack!) The inferno inflicts two Health Levels of damage if it strikes successfully and is as hot as a chemical fire (difficulty 9 to soak). In addition, the Dragon's bastards gain an additional die to soak damage from any source. Other Dancers revere the Dragon's bastards as warriors among warriors. Ban: : This totem abhors cowardice. Any of his bastards who run from a fight lose the ability to vomit flame for a full day. In addition, the Green Dragon may instruct other Black Spirals to hunt the coward down and torture him for his failure. At least 4 in total (counting Bloodgrin). * Sings the Wyrm to Sleep (Wyrmsinger): Theurge * Hungry Ghost (Ghost): Metis Ragabash (True albino) * Death Scream of the Fallen (Screamer): Ahroun Category:NPCs Category:Character Concepts